Portal to Ooo
by corkyx3
Summary: A new encounter with Marshall Lee... how will this work out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

It was a rather uneventful day in the land of Ooo, nothing was occurring whatsoever which bored the young hero boy Finn drastically. Jake it seemed was always busy with his pups and Lady, being the good father he was. With that, Finn decided to take a stroll throughout the land. The small multi-colored dancing bugs were doing their own thing, the villages were rather solemn in fact it seemed to be a rather uneventful day…or so Finn thought. Just then, a hole ripped open in mid-air in front of the boy. Finn jumped back in shock not knowing what was going on. The portal itself was a neon blue, laced with a violet around the edges. Staring at the portal with wide-eyes a boy appeared out of it. A peculiar boy at that. He had dark black hair that fell just above his dark eyes, extremely pale grey skin, a red and black plaid shirt, and we mustn't forget the very noticeable bite marks that shone on his neck. Staring at the other boy in shock, Finn mustered the courage to speak.

"Who… Who are you?" Finn asked, rather intimidated by the others cold demeanor.

With his piercing gaze fixated on Finn the other replied, "Who wants to know?" he said with a rather harsh tone, eyeing the young boy up and down, a smirk growing at the corners of his mouth.

"Um, well… I'm Finn, Finn the Human! Hero of Ooo!" Finn replied, trying to not sound as awkward as he felt on the inside, glancing up at the man floating above him.

At that comment the man floated around Finn, eyeing him closely before speaking. "A human, eh? Hm, I only know _one_ human named Fionna. Well… I suppose you are permitted to know that _I_ am Marshall Lee the Vampire King."

"Vampire King…" Finn looked down at his feet in thought before he looked up again, facing Marshall fully. "I thought Marceline was the only ruler of the vampires, where are you from?"

"I'm from Aaa, I've no idea how I got to this place… I was just walking along minding my own business when this weird portal appeared, so obviously I had to investigate it that's all… little boy." Marshall said, slightly shrugging his shoulders as he flicked his tongue at Finn.

A slight pink hue painting his cheeks as he puffed them out, rather embarrassed. " I-I'm not little! I'll have you know I just turned fifteen this year!"

Marshall chuckled slightly, floating upside down in front of the other boy as he stared at him rather closely, eyeing his flushed cheeks. "Heh, ya know Finn. You're kind of cute, especially your red cheeks… I could just eat them up." Being the flirt he was Marshall licked Finn's cheek slightly, floating a few feet away with a snicker.

Finn, completely flustered at this point, he stumbled backwards falling flat on his behind. "I'm not… cute! Um…" He stared at his feet at that remark, too embarrassed to look at Marshall.

At that, Marshall floated near Finn as he scooped him up into his arms with a smirk forming on his face. He began to float away, not going anywhere in particular as he took a slight liking to the small boy in his arms, though he'd not admit that any time soon. Finn just lied in Marshall's arms, not wanting to talk due to his embarrassment until he was finally able to speak, glancing up at the other.

"Can you… take me to my tree house, it's that way." Finn murmured, rather shy from being teased by Marshall.

His eyes moved to stare into Finn's as he gave a slight nod, floating towards his tree house at a slow-pace. Marshall glanced around at the surroundings, noticing that it wasn't different from Aaa in anyway. They finally made it to the tree house as Marshall sat Finn down on his feet, allowing him to open the door and what not.

"Um… if you want to come inside you can Marshall.." Finn said, averting his gaze from the other as he spoke.

"I don't see why not. It'd be cool to chill with you Finn." With that Marshall floated through the door, going into Finn and Jake's living room, glancing at the furniture and everything. Noticing all of the similarities between his tree house and Fionna's.

Finn followed slowly behind, closing the front door behind him before he climbed the ladder leading to the living room. Once inside he flopped down on the couch, watching Marshall examine the place rather perplexed by the strange man. Finn felt strange, never before had a _boy_ made him that flustered… it confused him immensely. Just who was this boy that had practically fallen in front of him by, fate perhaps? He wanted to know more about Marshall, a lot more. He wanted to know the man inside and out, that is how Marshall made him feel. Marshall on the other hand felt the same way, he'd never been so flirty towards a boy before and he wanted to know why this one was different. The two will get to know each other, very well at that… Just you wait.

End Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The two boys were still in the tree-house's living room. Finn had gone off into a sort of daze as he had been watching the other boy rather closely. He then quickly shook his head and got rid of his peculiar thoughts, though he was serious about them indeed. Next, Marshall had finished looking around Finn's house to his liking and decided to just float on over to the blonde boy, a slight smirk forming at the corner of the raven-haired boys lips. Finn had only glanced up at the other boy slightly before he returned his gaze back down, for some reason he felt rather embarrassed at the moment and kept his eyes locked onto his lap. Of course, Marshall had found this strange and floated over to the other side of Finn when an odd idea popped into his head. Upon thinking this he decided to test it and leaned closer to the blonde, eyeing him up and down. Almost instantly Finn's soft cheeks turned a rosy pink and he turned his head away from Marshall, oh how Marshall liked that reaction dearly.

"Say Finn, is something wrong?" Marshall had murmured, moving a bit closer to the already flushed blonde.  
"W-Wrong? N-No! Nothing at all." Finn said rather hastily as he waved his hands dismissively as he spoke, not looking towards Marshall as he didn't want his cheeks to be noticed.

This had intrigued Marshall that Finn wouldn't even look at him, though he already saw the blush that painted Finn's cheeks. He brought up one of his hands and placed a cold finger on the cheek that faced away from him, slowly turning it so that Finn was looking directly at him. This caused the blonde's eyes to widen and his blush to turn a rather crimson red. Marshall then slowly inched his own face closer to the other boys, for some reason he was just drawn to this boy as if he was being pulled to him.

"My, my Finny… your cheeks are so red, I could just eat them up." Marshall had whispered as he inched closer to the blonde.

Finn was so perplexed he didn't even know what to say at this point, he just let his mouth fall open slightly as he watched the raven-haired boy inch closer and closer towards him. He couldn't say he minded though, for some reason Finn felt attracted to the other boy which had confused him more so. "I can't like a boy… no… it's wrong." Finn had thought to himself, "besides, we… We just met today…" and yet another thought that had plagued the boys mind. Marshall kept inching closer to the flushed blonde, a smirk growing more evident as he did so. He was thinking some of the same things Finn had been thinking, though he didn't care in the slightest; If he felt an attraction to someone he was going to act on it no matter what. Finally, Marshall had done what he wanted to do. His lips pressed against Finn's, his own eyes faltering shut as he did this.

Finn was so confused now, this boy he had just met was kissing him, him, of all people. His entire face looked like a giant tomato at this point and his mind was racing as he tried to figure out what to do. Of course, he let his feelings take over and he timidly kissed the raven-haired boy back as his eyes fell shut. Seeing as how Finn was being submissive, Marshall just kissed with more vigor as he slid his tongue into the other boys mouth; exploring the blonde's mouth with his tongue. This action made Finn let out a slight gasp, he wasn't used to this at all. Finn just draped his arms around Marshall's neck, pulling the other even closer to him. Marshall let out a slight chuckle into the kiss as he placed his hands on Finn's waist and flipped Finn down onto the couch underneath them. A soft noise had emanated from Finn as he was lied down on the couch, all the while Marshall hadn't broke the kiss it had just became deeper and more filled with lust on Marshall's side as Finn let the raven-haired boy lead timidly. He was still confused but he liked the feeling of being touched in this way by Marshall. Ah, Marshall was not going to stop at this point as he broke the kiss and stared down at the blonde beneath him and grinned, snaking a hand up Finn's shirt and caressed the boys soft skin as he worked the shirt off of the other, pulling the blonde's hat off with it. Finn just blushed profusely as he became shirtless, opening his eyes and just stared at the raven-haired boy above him.

"M-Marshall…" was all Finn could choke out of his mouth, not really knowing what else to say seeing as how he wasn't against what he knew what imminent.

Marshall just nodded down at Finn, not really knowing how to respond. He soon pulled off his own shirt and just flung it in the floor as he moved his hands onto Finn's chest, slowly grazing them down to the blonde's shorts; he tugged at the rim of the shorts as he glanced up at Finn, getting a nod in response. Marshall then unbuttoned and unzipped the shorts, pulling them off and working them over Finn's hips. He hastily did the same to his own jeans before he leaned down and pressed his lips back against Finn's. Both boys in nothing but boxer's at this point, Marshall pressed his body directly against Finn's as he slowly began to roll his own hips into a light grind against Finn's groin.

"Mmh~!" Was all that came from Finn in response, kissing the raven-haired boy deeper as his excitement began to rise.

Marshall continued to lightly grind against Finn before he made the action a bit rougher as his lust continued to just build up inside him. Another light noise escaped from Finn as this happened, he then just wrapped his arms even tighter around Marshall in return and kept their same passionate kiss going. Getting rather antsy Marshall moved away from the kiss and moved down to Finn's collar bone, gently nibbling on the soft area with his fangs, not enough to puncture the skin. He then grazed his hands up and down Finn's sides, going from his hips and up as he continuously repeated this action. Soon, he began to trail kisses down Finn's chest.

"A-Ah.. Marshall.. T-That feels… good." Finn choked out as his blush grew darker and a soft moan emanated from his lips.

Marshall had pulled away completely, halting his grinding motion as he just decided to remove Finn's boxers; pulling them off of Finn's hips and working them completely off. He glanced at Finn's groin and grew a smirk, his eyes trailing back up at Finn. Upon his member being exposed his face transitioned into a bright red, staring down at Marshall and nodding slightly. Sure, Finn was scared as he had never in his life done something like this, not even with a girl, so he was rather worried but deep down he knew he wanted to do this.

"Finn, since this is your first time…I'll have to stretch you or else it will hurt." He nodded as he stared at Finn's face, just because he was a vampire king meant nothing. He wasn't going to hurt someone he actually had some feelings for.

Finn only partially understood what being 'stretched' meant but if it would make him feel less pain he was up for it. "O-Okay Marshall, um…you seem to know more about this than I do s-so.. Just do whatever you seem fit." He nodded once he spoke with the same deep blush on his cheeks.

Upon gaining Finn's permission Marshall trailed his hand down and placed his hand at Finn's entrance. He didn't want to hurt the blonde in the least but he knew it would seeing as how Finn was a virgin, he would just have to stretch this boy as much as he could. He nodded and took a deep breath before he slid a finger into Finn's tight entrance. Finn winced slightly and bit his bottom lip, this felt so strange to him and it hurt him a bit; he wasn't going to protest though and just nodded, signaling Marshall to continue on. Marshall had saw Finn wince so he started to thrust the finger into the blonde slowly before gradually picking up the speed. Marshall had done this for a few moments before adding a second finger into Finn's entrance. Finn let out a tiny yelp from pain as a second finger was slid into him; biting his lip slightly harder. Marshall had hated to hear that yelp out of pain but he just thrust both fingers into him as far as they would possibly go and tried to open them into sort of peace sign motion to stretch him a bit faster. Finn had let out another slight yelp of pain and his eyes began to well up with tears from the pain he had felt inside of him.

Sure enough, the motion Marshall had chose to use worked. It stretched the smaller boy more than just thrusting his fingers would have done. He continued to open and close his fingers as much as he could in the other before he finally added a third finger. The third finger managed to pull almost a moan out of Finn, which caused a small smirk to play on the raven-haired boys lips. Marshall began to thrust the fingers in and out at a rather rapid until he deemed the other stretched enough. He then pulled all three fingers out at once and glanced down at Finn as the blonde let out a needy whine. Marshall couldn't help but chuckle as he pulled off his own boxers and kicked them off of the bed, seeing as how they weren't needed as of now.

The raven-haired man positioned himself at Finn's entrance, glancing down at Finn as if he was waiting to receive an answer. Finn just opened his eyes to where they were half lidded and nodded very slowly as he stared at the man above him. A tiny smirk played on Marshall's lips as he leaned downward and planted a soft kiss on Finn's forehead before he slowly pushed himself into the blonde. This action made Marshall emit a barely audible groan as Finn quickly shut his eyes, letting out a soft noise upon being entered. Marshall pushed himself into the other as far as he possibly could before he began to thrust in and out at a steady pace, rocking Finn back with each thrust. Upon being thrust into at a steady pace Finn couldn't help but emit a soft moan. Marshall then positioned his hands at each side of Finn and leaned extremely close to the younger one, that same smirk stayed plastered on the vampires lips as he began to thrust faster. The blonde tilted his head back to allow a much louder moan to escape and he then curled his fingers as he tried to grip onto the couch that lie beneath him. Oh, Marshall /adored/ hearing the boys moans of pleasure, it urged him to continue.

Marshall moved his head to Finn's neck and flicked his forked tongue against the boys soft skin as he continued the prior action of thrusting into Finn. He then decided to trail that same tongue over the blonde's neck up to his jaw line. From this, Finn was in absolute bliss. He had never felt so much pleasure in his entire life, seeing as how he's that good boy, that /was/ a virgin. This continued for awhile until Finn couldn't contain it any longer and he climaxed, letting out an extremely loud moan. Marshall grinned as he glanced down, seeing that Finn had gotten it all over himself; He just chuckled lightly and thrust in as deep as he possibly could and climaxed himself, into the boy. Finn lied there after that intimate moment the two had shared and panted softly as he tilted his head down to stare up at Marshall. As Finn did this the vampire had removed his member out from inside Finn and stared back down at Finn, leaning down and kissing both of Finn's plump, red cheeks.

The two boys had relaxed for some time after that and had gotten dressed and cleaned up. The two began to lounge on the couch, sitting close to each other as Finn began to doze off and fell right asleep onto Marshall's shoulder, breathing softly as he slept. Marshall had just gave off a slight smile and rested his own head on Finn's and began to sleep as well.

A/N: Now~. We'll see what happens with these two next time!. Okay~!


End file.
